Divergent Avengers (Assembled once)
by popstardiva527
Summary: In the aftermath of a brutal war between the realms, Earth is left broken and low on population. It is decided that the remaining population should be put into five factions based on personality, including the Avengers and their young families.
1. Disassembled

_"We should have known better from the start, Letting the Avenger's loose on this world, their dangerous." "More of the planet has been destroyed rather than saved." "People are calling it a civil war of the nine realms." "Someone has to pay for all this." "Someone will pay for all of this." "What do we do?" "We make an example of them. The Avengers." _

_"It's very simple really. They all take the test, they all get placed it whatever faction they score highest on." "What of their children?" "Clearly they will go wherever their parent's go." "I don't know." "You think their a possible threat?" "No. They won't ever get the chance to be. Not with this new system." "You think the peace can last?" "Of course. We'll make it last this time. Do it our way." _

_"What of Director Fury?" "He's useless now isn't he?" "Have him killed. He is most definitely a threat." "What of the level 9 SHIELD agent's? Do they pose a threat?" "Are they still loyal to us?" "Any who are still loyal to us can keep a watchful eye over the Factions. The system is delicate now, and must be strengthened and enforced to ensure the peace remains."_

_"What if it fails?" "It won't." "What about Divergents?" "Sometimes there's a price to pay to keep order. Divergents are to be killed." "There can't be any Divergents."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is only a prologue to sum up the basis of the story. I do not write in all dialogue. Yes, the story will feature the Avenger's as well as their children who grew up in the nearly sadistic world without knowing what the other one was like. If you don't like it, well, don't read it.**

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who viewed this and/ or left a review.**


	2. End of the word as we know it

_It had been the worst war the world had ever seen. Every world, including our own, fought themselves and each other. I guess you could say now is post-apocalyptic._

All of the Avengers sat at the round table, knowing that they had just received some of the worst news of their lives.

"And so the council has agreed that there will be five factions in which everyone left will be placed," Fury finally finished telling everyone. They all had different looks of Horror, Confusion, Anger, Sorrow and Fear.

"How can you do this?! Some of us have families now! And your stupid Factions and Test might pull them apart!" Yelled a furious Tony Stark. Bruce Banner looked at his friend not knowing him to ever get this upset over anything. Bruce was upset too, but he needed to keep it inside... Or at least try. He wasn't sure at this point if it was going to go his way.

"I'm sorry Stark, Everyone... I really am." Said Fury with genuine regret and sympathy. "Why not try and fight this!?" Raged Natasha as if it was an obvious answer.

"You really want to start another war? After the world is so broken from the last one?" Questioned Fury harshly. Natasha looked like she wanted to retaliate but then finally decided against it as she slumped down in her chair.

"The test is waiting for each of you," informed Fury. All the Avengers got up and left. Fury sighed as soon as they each went out of sight. His gaze fell to the silver A on the round table. He brushed his hand along the glass. It had almost become sentimental to him. Almost.

A fairly large party of agent's marched over to the Director. He caught sight of the group out of the corner of his eye. They were all armed. "Gentlemen," Fury greeted evenly, patting his hand down on the table before turning to face them.

"Sir, we need to to accompany us outside," ordered an agent who had a pistol in hand. Fury nodded slowly, keeping his head down.

"So it seem's I do."

The armed agent walked behind Fury, leading him outside of the base. He wouldn't be entering again.

Turns out that each Avenger wasn't exactly placed accordingly. The council decided that keeping them separate would be best.

Maria Hill had been charged with presenting each Avengers with their result; Seeing as Director Fury was..no longer able. Maria toyed with the glass tablet in her hands. "So..these are your result's," she said, sounding no more amused or enthusiastic than the others did. None of the six former super heroes said a thing.

Maria cleared her throat before opening the aptitude test scores. "Bruce scored Erudite. So you, your son and your wife will go there as well." Bruce gave a short 'okay' and left it at that. "Natasha and Clint, you both scored Dauntless, Along with Thor. Your families will be moved with you accordingly." There were mumbles of acknowledgement from around the table. "Steve in Abnegation...If it's any consolation your girlfriend Carol scored the same." Steve nodded duly. Maria turned her attention, once again, to the glass pad. "And Tony in Candor."

"Interesting," Said Bruce, voicing the suspicion that struck all of them. Maria raised an eyebrow. "I know Tony can be a little strait-forward sometimes, But his intelligence far surpasses his need to be blunt. So why wasn't he placed in Erudite too?" Maria drew a shallow breath. She didn't fail to note that Bruce said 'wasn't placed in Erudite'. She didn't doubt his title of genius.

"I'm just here to give the result's, I wasn't given any further information," she stated dutifully. Bruce hummed in response.

"Where are you heading?" Asked Natasha out of the blue. Maria set the tablet down.

"Dauntless. They want some high level agent's there to train some new recruits." Natasha nodded.

"Coulson too?"Inquired Natasha.

"Yes."

"Good luck." All of them would need it.


	3. New beginnings

Alice woke up and stifled a small yawn. She ran her fingers through her ratty bed head. The mess of red curls fell down over her shoulders in knotted clumps. Alice didn't want to go anywhere today. In fact she didn't even want to get out of bed. She knew that people from Dauntless weren't suppose to be scared of anything. But the test, well, it was completely nerve racking. But at the same time Alice couldn't help but wonder. Was she kind? Was she smart? Was she brave? Or selfless? Or honest?

Alice sat up in, stretching out her thin, pale limbs. Every teenager wonder's who they'll be, Has dreams for what they hope to become, The test will tell you. It's a major relief, but at the same time it's terrifying. On that day your told who you will be.

That day was today for Alice Barton. Today she would go to Candor, Take her test, And become a full fledged initiate.

After another 20 minutes Alice finally convinced herself to slowly slide out of bed. She did herself up the usual way. Black tank-top, Black jeans, Black converse, Black eye liner and mascara. That Alice didn't mind, the black really brought out her light blue eyes. Still the longest part of Alice's morning routine was getting her hair to behave. On some days she swore it hated her and just wanted to chop it all off. But Alice's Mom loved her hair so much. Part of the reason Alice never cut or dyed it like so many of her other friends and classmates did. So Alice put up with it. Ironically enough Alice's Mom had a short bob-cut...oh well.

Alice walked downstairs. "Hey, there she is. Finally awakening from her slumber," teased Alice's Dad, Clint, when Alice came over. She promptly sauntered over to the dining room chair, sat down, and rested her head on the oak wood table. "Well, sort of," Clint amended with a grin.

Alice's brother, Zain, happily picked away at his breakfast, not paying his sister any mind. Natasha walked in only a second later, dressed fully in her Dauntless uniform. She grabbed a plate and took a seat.

"You might want to eat something before your-"

"Whatever," Alice snapped. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Alice looked up at her.

"Well, it's not really a big deal...Just a test." She mumbled in response. Natasha held eye contact with her daughter for another few seconds, then shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so. Do whatever you want." Alice glared at her mother. Natasha only grinned wryly at her daughter. "There's nothing to it," said Natasha, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>Jane was surprised that Adam was up and out of bed already. Usually either she or Thor had to drag his lazy ass out of bed, but now he was already up and dressed and ready. And Jane couldn't be more surprised. "Adam?" She breathed lightly and amused, eyeing the blonde haired, sky blue eyed teen. Adam glanced over at her from the kitchen table.<p>

"Um, what?" Jane shook her head with a small smile.

"Nothing, nothing," she said waving her hand. Jane started on some breakfast for herself, apple pancakes.

"Are you nervous for your test?" Asked Jane. Adam shrugged.

"I was, but I figured I get what I get then just go from there. No use in stressing over it since I can't change it." Jane hummed as she measured out the proper amount of flour for the batter.

"I'm glad you have such a good attitude about the whole thing. I was worried I would have to convince your father to stay home today so he could drag you to Candor." Jane let out a short laugh. Adam scoffed.

"I really am a big boy Mom, I'm 16, old enough to be an initiate and old enough to go off on my own." Jane paused. It was true, but she still hated the fact.

Lost in thought Jane accidentally swiped a couple of measuring cups of the counters. Adam quickly held out his hand and the baking utensils floated in their current spot, suspended in mid air by actually manipulating the air around it. Jane jumped a little. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she announced, plucking the various cups from the small wind barrier.

"You got used to it with Dad."

"That's entirely different."

"Yeah? how so?" Countered Adam. Jane laughed.

"I didn't used to lose these argument's."

"Your not going all parental are you? Your not going to cry at the choosing ceremony tomorrow, right?" Jane turned to face Adam, feigning dramatically.

"I'm a big girl, Adam, I don't do those kinds of things anymore," Jane scoffed and finally got a short snort a laughter from Adam, so she was happy.

* * *

><p>Matthew had set his alarm to 8:20, that gave him time to get up, get changed, and get his things together for school. Why there was school on the same day as the test Matthew wasn't entirely sure. But he didn't complain, seeing as this would be his last day of traditional schooling. Then he would go off to whatever kind of training or learning the faction he chose had. He knew both of his parent's desperately wanted him to stay in Erudite and to be fair he didn't really have any problems with the life-style. Everything just fit together so...logically.<p>

Matthew stopped the repetitive beeping of his clock, got up and threw on a basic outfit. Slacks, white shirt, blue jacket, pristine sneakers. Yup, you live like a nerd, you have to dress like one too. Matthew didn't mind that either. It was all stereotype in his mind anyways. But the fact the he sometimes needed glasses too didn't help his cause very much. He just blamed his Dad for bad eye-sight. Matthew looked a lot like his Dad, with tan skin, dark hair, and mostly in general. One of the only differences was that he had his Mother's navy blue eyes.

Matthew was completely filled with nerves for his test. So much it was giving him a head-ache. He tried to convince himself that it was just a personality quiz, everyone his age was taking it, it wasn't a big deal. He tried to approach with logic and reason, but for some reason that only served to make him more nervous.

Matthew soon realized that he had lost track of time and hurried downstairs. He still had a good 5 to 10 minutes before he had to get going. Matthew's Mom, Betty, had cooked for him today, so Matthew grabbed his plate and thanked her politely. He sat down across from his Dad, who was currently reading the paper, paying no mind to anything else until Matthew sat down.

Bruce set down that papers and smiled at his son. "Hey, Matthew."

"Good-morning," Matthew mumbled politely as he forked another bite.

Bruce kept glancing at Betty, She looked tentative and unsure. But Bruce looked adamant. Matthew caught the two's silent, expressive, conversation. He was curious. "Something going on?" Both Bruce and Betty's gaze whipped to Matthew.

Betty muttered something so quiet that Matthew couldn't hear. She came over at sat down next to Bruce. Neither of them said anything for a minute. Matthew just waited. "We, uh, have something we want to talk to you about," said Bruce finally.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"No no, It's uh, not bad, it's, well-" Bruce stammered.

"Different." Betty added for Bruce. Matthew's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at their skittishness.

"Um, okay." Bruce took off his glasses and let his hand fill it's place. "Well, there's a sort of, er, condition that runs in the family..." Bruce trailed off. God this was hard. Matthew held out his hands.

"I already know you have a heart issue if that's what you getting at." Bruce seemed to deflate even more. This wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped.

"Well, not exactly," Betty said, nervously twirling her raven locks.

Matthew caught sight of the clock on the oven. "Oh! I'm really going to be late."

"But we're not done-" Bruce once again was cut off.

"We can talk about it tonight," said Matthew hurriedly, grabbing his backpack and slipping on his shoes.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" Yelled Matthew as he ran out the door. It slammed with a heavy thud.

Betty got up, watching out the window as Matthew ran out of sight. "As much as I would like too, we can't protect him forever." Pointed out Bruce. Betty sighed as she sauntered away from the large glass pained window.

"I know but, I just don't know if-"

"Betty..Sweetheart, If he decides to change factions he has to know in order to protect himself and anyone else."

"We don't even know if his powers have kicked in yet. They might still be dormant. Who knows, they may even stay that way."

Bruce gave Betty a sympathetic look. He gently embraced his wife. "He's already showing all of the sign's. Leaving him in the dark isn't really protecting him anymore." Betty sighed one more time into Bruce's chest.

"I know." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case anyone was wondering, yes, Iron man's and Captain America's kids will be in this, but featured more in the next book. ;)**

**Thank's for viewing/reviewing.**


	4. Testing, testing is this thing working?

It was a rule that you could not take the aptitude test at your own faction. Except for Candor. The test was always administered it Candor. Maybe because they were worried about other faction's cheating the system or something, Matthew didn't know. After school he rode a bus to Candor with all of the other student's his age. He silently got in line with the other Erudite kids. The wait was long and tedious. Should have considered skipping last class to get here early, he thought to himself. Matthew quickly dismissed the thought. That would have only gotten him in trouble, and make his parent's upset...But still, did the line have to be so slow and long?

Matthew whipped his head back at the sound of screaming. Not out of fear though, out of excitement. The kids from Dauntless had just arrived. Each one of them flying off the train cars with no hesitance, sprinting into line at the Dauntless entrance; Shouting and laughing the whole way there. The kids from Abnegation, who were lined up orderly beside them, slowly shrank away at the noise and out-burst's. Matthew couldn't help but grin. They were all completely manic, but they at least looked like they were having a blast.

A full 20 minutes later Matthew had finally made it inside the building. The sounds of everyone talking, running and the officials calling out kids names, all seemed to become white noise behind Matthew's thoughts. What will I have to do during the test? What if I don't score Erudite? What if score Amity and have to become a farmer or something!..Wait, that's very doubtful. What if I fail the test?! Is it even possible to fail? He was starting to panic a little bit and his head started pounding again. Stupid headaches

"Matthew Banner," called a woman's voice through the blaring over-head speakers. Matthew shook himself from his thoughts, desperately attempted to push down all negative imaginings, as he walked down the hall as directed. He stood in front of the door, room 6, and waited for the metallic, auto-mated door to open, signaling him to enter.

Inside the room was largely empty. One of the walls was covered in mirror paneling, There was a computer and small metal table next to a long padded chair, which was centered in the room.

Matthew had barely made it past the door way. He watched the man, who would apparently be running the test for him, set thing's up. In Matthew's opinion he didn't look very professional. He had dark hair and a dark stubble. He was maybe somewhere in his mid to late 40's. That all seemed fine; Maybe it was his attire, jeans and... black Sabbath graphic T, that made Matthew think so.

The man finally looked up at Matthew. "Sometime today would be nice," he said with a small smirk. Matthew shook himself from his thoughts, once again. Man, his head surely was in the clouds today.

He promptly walked over and took a seat. The man cleared his throat. "Uh, what's you name again?"

"Matthew. Matthew Banner." The man paused, only for a brief second. Matthew thought he heard him mutter something like '16 already?'

"I'm Tony, I'll be running the test for you, obviously. You'll be placed in a random situation. Based on your choices will determine your faction, yadayadayada." Matthew let a small smile form on his lips. Tony attached two electrodes on Matthew's head, then handed him a small glass with a strange purple liquid inside. "There you go, your one way ticket to crazy land. Good luck, kid." That last part made Matthew nervous. Regardless he quickly chugged down the unknown beverage. It tasted funny. Matthew laid back, and closed his eyes for what only felt like a second.

When he opened them he found himself in a dark ,empty room filled with mirrors. Every wall seemed to be made of glass. The furniture in the room seemed to disappear as well.

Matthew got up from his spot on the floor and did a 360 turn around the room. The lighting seemed to be slowly getting dimmer and dimmer, until he could barely see several feet in front of him. Soon Matthew heard foot steps. A short, low laugh emitted from behind him. He spun around quickly at the source of the noise. Matthew couldn't see the man's face, he didn't know who it was. But for some reason he knew that this man was bad news. Matthew could hear the shady man continuing to pace about the room.

"Help." Pleaded a small, meek voice. A child's voice. "Help me, please." Matthew could barely make out the outline of a chair. The child was trapped. Matthew could tell the shady man was armed. The faint glint of the steel reflected the low light of the room. The shady man turned the dagger in hand. This wasn't good.

Matthew then noticed two tables, One had a small pistol on it, the other had a large iron key. The key! he could just leave. But the child, the girl, she would surely be killed. The man finally spoke, his voice was gruff, and unnerving.

"Are you scared of me, boy?" He asked almost mockingly. Matthew swallowed hard.

"No," he lied, trying to keep his tone calm and even. The shady man laughed lowly. Matthew's eyes darted over to the table with the gun on it. The man stopped pacing. Matthew heard the step's stop just to the left of him.

"Are you going to fight me, boy?" He asked, his tone coming out in more of a hiss. Matthew was scared, but the only thing on his mind right now was how scared that little girl must be. She must be much more afraid than him. Without another thought Matthew dashed over to the table, grabbed the gun and quickly fired it in the direction he had last heard the man move. Matthew had no idea if the bullet actually made contact or not.

Before Matthew could do or think about anything else, the whole scene before him began to blur and fell away. Before he knew it he was back in the testing room.

Matthew's eyes shot open. He gasped and shivered. That was the most intense test he had ever taken. And most likely will ever take. His head pounded profusely. In another second, Tony started pulling Matthew off the table. "Get up." He said quickly and quietly. "You're going to go out the back." Matthew furrowed his brows, confused.

"What? Why? What were my test result's?"

"Damn you ask a lot of questions." Tony was still dragging Matthew to the back of the room. Matthew pulled his arm away.

"What were my test result's?" He asked again. Tony sighed, defeated.

"They were inconclusive." Inconclusive?

"What does that mean?" Matthew stammered.

"It means that the test didn't work on you. What do you think it means?" said Tony, though his light tone did not ease Matthew's panic any.

"But-" Matthew stuttered.

"It doesn't work on everyone." Tony interrupted, grabbing Matthew's arm once again, shoving Matthew to the back of the room. "It's just very rare when it doesn't. They call it Divergent. You scored Erudite... and Abnegation and Dauntless."

"How?..The choosing ceremony. What do I do?- I don't-" Matthew rambled in a panic. Tony shushed him and opened the back door.

"You're going to go home. Tell your parent's that you're sick and that I sent you home early. But this is very important. Do Not tell anyone about this. No one." And with that Tony shut Matthew outside. Confused and terrified.

* * *

><p>Don't really know if this qualify's as a AN, but on the cover it's Adam in front, and Alice's and Matthew on the side's. Just thought I should mention that... Something that it completely unrelated to the story.


	5. Before the storm

Adam couldn't really say he was surprised with his test result's. He could have guessed it himself really. _Dumb test,_ thought Adam, amused. And to think he was actually nervous about it. It wasn't that bad at all. In fact it was easy!

Adam strode out of the building. He watched as the others kids from his faction lined up near the train tracks. Looking up at the gloomy sky Adam could tell that it would rain soon. He shrugged and decided to go his own way home.

The afternoon air was cool and rigid up that high, but Adam still enjoyed being able to look down and see practically_ everything._

* * *

><p>Alice looked up as several drops of water fell over-head. She sighed. The train wouldn't be here for at least another 10 minutes. The rain started to pick up during that time and the sky began to darken with thick, black clouds. By the time the train finally did come, the kids who awaited were already soaked and sopping wet.<p>

Alice started running the second she heard the train. The ground beside the tracks were muddy and slick. Alice found it hard to keep her balance. She leaned over and tried to grab the iron handle next to the train-car door. Instead she slipped, and got the side of her leg completely covered it wet dirt. Alice groaned so very much annoyed and watched as the train left without her. That was just her luck. The walk back to Dauntless was a good 20 minutes. Seeing as she didn't have any other option Alice hauled herself up and got going.

She was cold. Her clothes plastered to her skin with rain water. The air was rigid and only picking up. Alice was not in a good mood. She wasn't after her test and she was even worse now. What a waste of time. "Excuse me, Miss?" Alice whipped around and almost slid again on the slippery concrete. Alice was met with a tall Abnegation man.

The man in question had side smoothed blonde hair. Light blue eyes and light skin. He was dressed in the regular gray attire that most Abnegation's wore. Gray slacks, light gray shirt, dark gray vest and a tan jacket. He carried a black umbrella in hand, and approached Alice. "Are you lost?" He asked edging closer. "Do you need help getting home?"

Alice threw her hands on her hips. "No. I am perfectly capable of getting home myself, Thank you very much." Said Alice trying her best not to sneer or snap. The man still seemed taken aback.

"Sorry, Miss. It's just concerning to see a 16 year old girl walking home alone in a storm is all." Now Alice felt a little bad...a little. "I could take you home, if you'd like."

Under ordinary circumstances it would seem incredibly dangerous to get into a strangers car, but this was different. Well, only different if that person were from Abnegation. When kids in school learned about safety they were told that you could trust an Abnegation person if you were to get lost, since all their motives were completely selfless. It seemed okay.

The man had draped his jacket over Alice's shoulders, and silently listened as she gave him directions. "Thank you," Alice finally said, forgetting her manner's for a brief time.

"It's no problem, Miss."

Natasha was curious to find a gray car pulling up next to her house. She found herself even more curious when Alice stepped out of said car. Natasha walked outside in an instant. All that curiosity turned to an amusing surprise.

"Cap, it's been a while." Greeted Natasha, arms crossed, walking down the driveway. The man gave a slight nod.

"Miss Romanov," he greeted politely.

"_Barton_," Natasha corrected smoothly. He smiled, but there didn't seem to be much joy in it.

"Right." A small bout of silence came over them. Alice looked between the two, not bothering to utter a word herself.

"Thank you for bringing Alice home."

"It's really no problem."

For a reunion this seems awfully depressing mused Alice, looking over the two. Maybe they used to be an item or seemed as soon as they said hello they were saying good-bye. And Natasha was whisking Alice away into the house.

* * *

><p>Matthew managed to get home and stay mostly dry. He shrugged off his jacket and flung it at the thin metal coat rack, not even noticing he had missed it completely as he sauntered out of the front hallway.<p>

Betty caught sight of Matthew right before he tried to escape upstairs.

"Your home early. How'd the test go?" She asked in a tone way to cheery for Matthew's current liking.

"Fine," he lied. It was completely the opposite. _Thing's are not fine!_

"See? There was nothing to worry about." As soon as Betty said it she didn't quite know if that was true. "What's wrong?" Matthew took in a shallow breath.

"Nothing. I just don't feel well." Betty's expression quickly changed to sympathy and concern.

"I wasn't feeling well, so they sent me home early," Matthew amended, lying right through his teeth. Again.

"Oh. Are you okay?" Matthew nodded.

"Fine, I just.. Want to go relax for a while."

"Okay." Said Betty quietly as Matthew started up the stairs.

Matthew quickly shut his bedroom door behind him. He had a lot to think about before tomorrow. _Divergent. What is that suppose to mean? What's wrong with me? Even more, what faction am I suppose to choose?!_

The poor horribly confused boy slid down the white, wooden door. The test. That was suppose to tell him what to do. Where to go. It had failed him.


End file.
